warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
SteelClan: Kits to Apprentices, Mousefur's Plan
Sunbelly patrolled the DuskClan border thoroughly, stopping at even the slightest scent of their enemy. "It seems like it's clear here." He meowed, eyes narrowed in suspicion for the DuskClan cats. "We should be getting back now." Hawkeye nodded her agreement. "Yes, there haven't been anymore signs of DuskClan on our territory," Troutclaw added. "Then let's go." With a flick of his tail, Sunbelly began leading the two back to camp. Once they neared the camp, Greedstar's yowl began rang throughout the clearing. "It sounds like he's calling another meeting," observed Troutclaw. The three pushed their way through the barrier and into the clearing. "Did you hear that?" Riverpaw's ears perked up as she heard Greedstar's yowl. Oakpaw nodded. "That's Greedstar." "Should we go back?" Riverpaw asked as she turned her attention back to the tom. "That would probably be best," he said. Riverpaw looked crestfallen as she realized that she wouldn't have time to try hunting again. When an idea formed, she brightened slightly. "I know it's Mousefur's job to teach me how to hunt, but she seems to be busy herself, do you mind teaching me? You seem to know a lot about hunting! But before you answer, we should go back to camp. Something exciting must be going on!" The two apprentices entered the camp just after Sunbelly's patrol. Greedstar was sitting on the highstone as he adressed his clanmates. "Cats of SteelClan," he began. "I know most of you have probably been pestered or annoyed by these two, especially one in particular. But, today it's time for them to grow up." As he finished his sentence Steelkit and Soulkit were being nudged out of the nursery by Willowfeather and Mousefoot. Steelkit and Soulkit's fur was neatly in place, probably from the two queens, and Riverpaw felt a pang of sorrow as she realized that Wishfeather and Vanstar would not see their sons become apprentices. "Steelkit, Soulkit, come forward!" Greedstar ordered and the two padded to the edge of the highstone. Although Soulkit appeared calm, his exitement was clear in his olive green eyes. Standing side by side, Soulkit was much larger then Steelkit and it was odd to think that he was almost a year younger then his brother. "Steelkit," Greedstar began once more. "Your apprentice ceremony was due many, many moons ago, but you have stayed loyal to your brother and would not leave his side. Steelkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Steelpaw." "Sleetpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Steelpaw." Many cats shot Sleetpelt sympathetic glances. "He's punishing you for starting the war!" One cat hissed and Steelpaw flattened his ears at the comment. Greedstar's tail flicked, showing his annoyance. "Soulkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Soulpaw." Although Soulpaw was also annoyed by the comment, he couldn't help but be happy as he and his brother became apprentices together. "Troutclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Soulpaw. Troutclaw, you have shown yourself to be a patient and loyal warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Soulpaw." Troutclaw nodded as he and Soulpaw touched noses. Sleetpelt went to do the same to Steelpaw, but the silver tabby turned away. He wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore. Stifling a sigh, Greedstar ended the meeting. "That is all, clan dismissed." Steelpaw and Soulpaw's name echoed throughout the clearing as their clanmates cheered. "Heathercloud!" Blackpaw called from the clearing as she entered the medicine cat's den. The pale creamy she-cat had missed the apprentice ceremony to watch over Ashpaw. "What is it?" She asked her new apprentice. "Soulpaw and Steelpaw are now apprentices! Troutclaw is mentoring Soulpaw and Sleetpelt is mentoring Steelpaw," Blackpaw explained. Heathercloud let out an amused mrow. "Sleetpelt has his work cut out for him. Here, will you help Ashpaw take these herbs? They might just work, but I have my doubts." She nosed a pile of herbs towards the black she-cat. Blackpaw nodded and proceeded to coax Ashpaw into taking them, but the grey she-cat only spat them back up. "Nothing's working," Blackpaw hissed in defeat. "The herbs we need are in DuskClan's territory." Mousefur was passing the medicine cat's den when she heard. ''It sounds like Ashpaw is becoming more ill! ''She thought with horror. ''Please, Rowanfur! Hurry!''Although she had one more day to meet him, her clanmates couldn't wait any longer. Especially Ashpaw who had survived for this long. Figuring out that it was the only way, she made up a plan. She would try to sneak into DuskClan's territory to speak to Rowanfur. Category:SteelClan stories Category:Short stories Category:Stories without pics